Benutzer Diskussion:Tiniwiniwo
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Tinipfote. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 19. Nov. 2011, 20:04:02 Bearbeitungen Hallo Tinipfote, Ich möchte dich hiermit dazu auffordern deine Änderungen genauer zu überprüfen bevor du speicherst um unnötige Änderungen zu vermeinden. Außerdem unterlass es bitte 15mal den Artikel ohne erkennbare Änderung zu speichern. Silberfluss 13:12, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Bella Sara Ich meine das Online Spiel ^^ - Starforce StarClan 19:41, 9. Dez. 2011 (UTC) woher kommst du genau aus der steiermark,ich komme aus graz-gratkorn. LG Wessi 1 woher kommst du genau aus der steiermark,ich komme aus graz-gratkorn. LG Wessi 1 Hi Tini^^ ich hoffe du kommst mal wieder in den Channel. Ach und fröhliche Weinachten! LG Feder 08:26, 23. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Feder Merry Christmas Hallo Tini, frohe Weihnachten wünsche ich dir und schon mal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! - Channel! Yo Tini, wann kommst du mal wieder in den Channel? Ach und nachträglich noch frohes neues Jahr Feder 11:19, 9. Jan. 2012 (UTC)Feder Später aber doch :D Hey Tinchen :D Cousinchen :D Okay, später aber doch...dein Versprochenes Bild :D Ich hab sie Sonnensturm genannt, hoffe das ist okay so :) knuddel 19:01, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Chat Hi Tini, dass Bild sieht wirklich toll aus ^^. Find deine anderen Bilder mit den Flekcen auch cool ^^. Nuja, vom Chat bist du aufjedenfall nicht gesperrt. Das würde ich auch niemals tun. Ich kann ja mal kucken, vllt war dass auch bloß ein Fehler vom Internet. LG 09:03, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Siggi für dich mache ich das doch gerne ,ich muss dir nur leider sagen das s nicht möglich ist einen Übergang im Spruch zu haben :( Ich habe vieles probiert aber es klappt nicht So sieht es momentan aus : http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer%3ATinipfote%2FSig Sag mir obs passt Lg 13:55, 19. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Bild Tiniwiniwo x333333333333 Du bist einfach nur cool! Das Bild ist so verdammt episch *____* DANKE <33 x3 deine 16:21, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Katzen Deine Katzen sind total süüüüüüß! LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 14:17, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Tinipfote, Ich finde dein Bild: Habichtfrost (S).byTini.png super hüpsch! Ich bin noch relativ neu und weiß nicht so recht wie man mit Gimp ungeht. Machst du deine Katzen mit Gimp? Wenn ja, kannst du mir dann helfen auch solche tollen Katzen zu malen? Sanddornpelz (Diskussion) 23:02, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey^^ Hey Tini, lang nicht mehr gesehn. Sorry dass ich mich nich mehr gemeldet hab aber jetz bin ich wieder da. TwoBlade (er ist auch im SonicWiki, dort bin ich Admin geworden, deswegen hab ich mich nicht mehr gemeldet) hat mir ausgerichtet dass du mich vermisst, deswegen bin ich in den Wikichat aber du warst leider nicht mehr da, deswegen hab ich gedacht ich schreib dir mal ne Nachricht^^ Hoffe dir gehts gut, mir nämlich schon. Ich versuch jetz mal öfter in den Chat zu kommen. Deine Feder 14:08, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC)Feder Okay, werd ich machen ich vermiss dich auch total X3 Soll ich in den Wikichat oder in den IRC-Channel kommen? LG Feder 07:33, 26. Mai 2012 (UTC) Okayyy^^ Feder 06:41, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Heya Tini^^, ich bin heut vorraussichtlich im IRC-Channel. Vielleicht geister ich ja hier zwischen den Artikeln rum und seh dass du Wikichat bist, dann komm ich auch^^ Feder 10:59, 29. Mai 2012 (UTC) Yo Tini, ich bins Feder! Ich wollt dir nur Bescheid sagen, dass ich spätestens am Dienstag wieder in den Chat kommen kann denn am Montag haben wir in der Schule Theatheraufführung und unser Stück wird mit aufgeführt (ganz ehrlich, am liebsten hätt ich mich krank gestellt XD). Yo, also dass wolt ich bloß sagen nicht dass du wieder denkst ich bin weg. Feder 09:20, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Yay! Und ich erst! HDGDL Feder 19:20, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey, ich bins nochmal. Diesmal hab ich eine Frage: Wie kann man solche irren Signaturen machen?! Shani hat mir mal eine gemacht aber bei der hab ichs net hingekriegt sie einzufügen. Kannst du mir erklären wie du die gemacht hast? Feder 07:11, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Nee, sie hat mir keinen Code gemacht...Ich frag sie nochmal wegen dem Code^^ HDGDL Feder 10:00, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hi Tini, ich habe ein Bild für dich. Es ist zwar nicht so toll, aber naja... 18:53, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Hi ich soll dir von Federschweif ausrichten das sie heute abend nicht kommen kann weil sie sich 25€ mit riechen verdient. Frag mich nicht ka warum^^ LG 13:32, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Schneekralle Hi Tini!Ich hab mal für dich Schneekralle gemalt!Ist hoffentlich gut.....[a[href$="Benutzer:Keksauge" {background:#ffd0d0;]] 13:18, 11. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Surprise Hi! Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt, weil du ja auch mal eins für mich gemacht hast^^ Hoffe es gefällt dir LG: Goldfluss The river flows in you'' 14:49, 28. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Die coolen Bilder Hi ich wollt fragen,wie du die Augen machst,oder die geilen Streifen? Ich würd mich freun,wenn du mir schreibst! LG-- 23:14, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Dein Pic *_* Tiniiiii :33 ich bin fertig :D dein Bild > ♥ 09:37, 7. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Chat? Wollen wir heute Abend wieder so einen Mist wie letztes mal als ich dabei war machen? Gleich. Muss warten bis mein Vater zur Nachtschicht geht, denn er weiß nicht, dass ich bei Wikia angemeldet bin ;D Unfair -.- Hey, das war echt mies von euch. Nur weil ihr mich kickt, könnt ihr nicht einfach meine freundin auch kicken! Das sind andere wikis viel cooler, die werfen dich nicht bei jedem spaß raus. Ihr könnt nicht einfach jeden rauswerfen, der neu in den chat kommt. Immerhin war das itachi und nicht ich, ich sitze ja nur daneben! Also echt... -.- Da dachte ich admins sollten fair sein.... gruß krähe PS:lol *_* Dein Bild ist soo hamma. Danke, Tini X3 Ich hab ne Frage: Also der Hintergrund für dieses Wiki sind Katzen wie macht man die Hintergründe auf Tiere die man haben '''Will Das da oben hab ich geschreiben LG Weichpelz Bild<33333 Tinchen! Hab ein Bild für dich gemalt: Ja mir fallen so komische Sprüche ein :| 08:29, 7. Okt. 2012 (UTC) PS: Mit welchem Pinsel verwischt du die Farben??? frohe Weihnachten :333 Liebe Tini, ich wünsche dir ein frohes Fest und viele Geschenke :) GLG 13:05, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Pokémon~das versprochene Bild :))) thumb|leftdadu :) Tini und Fasasnob~~ 16:20, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen rightIt is not the best :x Naja xD Mein aller erstes "schilpattfarbendes" Wenn man da so nennen kann :/ xDDDD P.S: Das shading sieht an manchen Stellen so dunkel aus, weil die Flecken da auch so dunkel sind D: 00:36, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo.... ich weis nicht ob ich richtig bin....aber ich denke er hätte es so gewollt.... robin ist leider...sein ♥ ich denke du weißt bescheid, wenn du die richtige bist.... caro Yo Tini :3 Erinnerst du dich an mich? Ich bin's, Feder. Nach langer Zeit komme ich mal wieder her und klapper meine Freundeliste ab, schaue wer noch so aktiv ist... Tut mir leid, dass ich mich nicht gemeldet hab... dafür darfst du mir auch einen imaginären Schalg verpassen ;) Na ja, hoffe du kannst mich noch einigermaßen leiden und willst was mit mir zu tun haben... Wäre nämlich schön wenn ich mal wieder mit alten Freunden reden könnte... Du brauchst nicht zurückschreiben, von meiner Seite ist es auch irgendwie dumm dich anzuschreiben, aber mein Gehirn (ja nicht der Bauch xD) sagt mir das ich's machen soll... Hoffe ich höre was von dir ;3 GLG [[User:Federschweif|''Fe'd''''e'r'']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Federschweif|'' All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? ]] 19:32, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) :DDDDDDDD Wow mit der Reaktion hab ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet :DD Ich hab gedacht du würdest mich nicht mehr mögen, weil ich mich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet habe und so... Aber ich bin obermegaultraglücklich, dass du mich doch noch magst :333 Ich hab dich nämlich auch ÜBELST vermisst *_____________* *Knuddel* Und ich hab dich und die anderen nie vergessen :DDD Auf jeden Fall geilo, dass du mich noch magst, Sis >3< Bleib SMUS xDDDDDDDD *Knuddel* Deine [[User:Federschweif|''Fed''e'r'']] ''All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? ''16:29, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) PS: Könntest du mir schreiben wann du so ungefähr on kommst? Dann könnte ich ein bisschen planen :3 Hilfst du mir mein Internet umzubringen? Das gottverdammte Teil lässt mich nicht in den Chat DDDD: (zumindest kann ich nix sehen) Es hasst mich und ich hasse es, deswegen... PRERARE YOUR FUCKING END, INTERNET!!!>:DDDDDD (OMG mein Englisch ist so... ohne Worte) Coolio also ab um 3 :333 Ich hab zurzeit auch den Laptop meiner Eltern in meinem Zimmer deswegen kann ich heimlich on kommen (hoffentlich nehmen sie ihn mir nicht weg D:) aber es wird ne Zeit geben in der ich überhaupt nicht on kommen werde, weil das olle Ding aufgepäppelt werden muss und ich's zum B-Day kriege <333 HDGGGGGDL [[User:Federschweif|''Fe'd'e''r]] '' All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? '' 16:43, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :3 Iiich hab dir mal ein Bild gemalt :3 thumb|left 18:29, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankö X3 Ich schau mal ob's heute klappt. Wenn du on bist schreib mir einfach und ich erscheine im Chat :3 HDML [[User:Federschweif|''Fe'd'e''r]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Federschweif|''All the world needs is me. I got my values... so you can keep yours, alright? ]]12:15, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) <33333333333 PS: Wird dir meine Siggi richtig angezeigt? Irgendwie soll da was nicht stimmen und ich seh den Fehler nicht O.O Roflkopter *o* brum brum brum rofl rofl lool bruum rofl rofl rofl bruuum *schaut nach oben* huch, was kommt da denn? Ein Roflkopter ist unterwegs! *o* *Roflkoptert auf Tinius Disk um ihr ein beweisfoto zu liefern* thumb|left|400px Rofl 16:55, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) 'Surprise *o* Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 13:26, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke für den tipp ich hab dir ein kleines Hulk kätzchen gemalt xDD Ich hoffe Es gefällt dir (auch wenns Hässlig ist xD)Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 13:26, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) thumb Hay Hallo,Das ist eigendlich total unötig aber mir ist gerade aufegfallen das du Bernadiener hast :3 ich habe auch einen Aber er ist ein Mix aus *hust* jaa eigendlciih sollte er nur berandiener-bernasehene sein aber da ist noch viel mehr drinne, wir haben ihn letztes Jahr bekommen also ehergesagt war es zufall weil meine Eltern wollten erst keinen Hund aber das 2 Tagen überlegungs zeit sind meine Mum und ich nach Süd Tirol gefahren und haben unsere Kleinen abgeholt. Er heit Jimmy.Und er wollte als er noch jünger war auch immer an meiner Hand knabbern xD Achja und eine Katze habe ich auch xD Namens Timo xD Naja wollts dir nur mal erzählen xDHabe noch ein Bildchen für dich gemacht, ist mein erstes mit ganz guter Tigerung,bin noch in der übungsphase.Datei nicht mehr vorhanden LG 14:18, 27. Jul. 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAUS Hey Tini *~* Alles alles gute zum Geburtstag und viel Glück und Freude und und und *-* <3333333 hdl, 14:32, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten hey maus :* ich wünsche dir alles alles gute zu Weihnachten :33 Und natürlich gaaaaanz viele geschenke :D apropros geschenke -> geschenk :3 hdgggggdl, 12:38, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ca-Kontakt Heii Tini Ich wollte dich was fragen und dies würde besser in einem Talk gehen. Hättest du mal Zeit in den Chat zu kommen oder hast du Skype? Dann könnten wir dort in Kontakt kommen. Habe eben ne Frage zu Cas von dir ;) LG Mohn 17:09, 18. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Heii Nein, habe ich leider nicht. Wie säre es, wenn wir eine Zeit abmachen würden dür sen Chat. Ich könnte sonst heite auf 22.00 dann könnten wir es dort per pn besprechen, falls du kannst LG Mohn 13:15, 24. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Perfekt. Ich werde um 22:00 im Chat sein. Ich freue mich ;) Kein Problem, habe auch viele Prüfungen im Moment. Ich bin gespannt. Demfall bis später. LG Mohn 07:11, 26. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Tail Heii, ich hätte da ne Frage. Ich würde gerne den Schweif von Reedtail als einziges übernehmen, bei den anderen Outlines habe ich es selbst gemacht aber bei den Versionen von Reedtail gefällt mir der SChwanz einfach richtig. Darf ich ihn vielleicht übernehmen? LG Mohn 13:03, 30. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Ich würde zudem gerne mit dir nochmal was bereden im Chat. Schreib mir soch einfach. Ich bin bis Sonnag dem 7.10.18 noch hier, dann bin ich einfach um ne Stundevorverschoben wegen den Zeiten und so. Aber online werde ich wohl gegen den Abend wein können. 21:11, 30. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Heii, ich bin jetzt im Chat, würde eben gerne noch was besprechen. Sorry, habe die Nachricht erst jetzt gesehen LG Mohn 21:07, 5. Okt. 2018 (UTC) PS: Danke Heii, ich bins nochmal. Könntest du auf Discord nachschauen bitte, muss was wichtiges besprechen mit dir. So bald als möglich. Kannst einfach die Antwort auf die Frage in Discord schreiben. Danke LG Mohn 20:23, 23. Okt. 2018 (UTC)